outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Trevelyan
Joseph Trevelyan is the son of a Cornish baronet. He fell in love with a married woman named Maria Mayrhofer, from whom he contracted syphilis. Personal History Born to a wealthy family whose fortune came from Cornish tin, Trevelyan manages his own companies under the umbrella of the East India Company. His position allows him to move in society with dukes and ministers and influence politics. His father is a baronet, and has a brother in Parliament. Through his friendship to Harold Grey, he became engaged to Olivia Pearsall. Events of the Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Private Matter Personality Physical Appearance Trevelyan wears his flat, brown hair cropped close, and customarily wears a wig. He has a narrow face and dark eyes. Joseph has a shallow chest, slender frame, and spindle-shanked too.Lord John and the Private Matter, Chapter 1 Relationships Maria Mayrhofer in a green dress. They used Lavender House as a rendezvous point, arriving and departing separately all but one time, and using different chairmen each time. After discovering his affliction, Trevelyan went to a doctor and discovered that Reinhardt was the source, as well as further horrific details about what happened to Maria's child. Hoping that this news would induce Maria to leave her husband, he asked the doctor to tell her exactly what he told him. Instead, Maria sent him away and shut herself in her chambers, refusing to see anyone and contemplating suicide. In an effort to help and protect her, Trevelyan had Jack Byrd watch over her and brought Finbar Scanlon to try and cure her syphilis by giving her malaria. The cure did work, but with the obvious consequence that Maria now suffered from severe malarial fevers. After Maria had murdered her husband, Trevelyan and Jack beat his face in and doused him in pigs blood before dumping him in a location where, if found, he would be taken for a dead prostitute. In the wake of the death of her husband, Trevelyan marries Maria and flees with her, Jack, and Scanlon upon one of his ships to India. On board the ship, Trevelyan allows Scanlon to infect him with malaria to cure his syphilis, leaving the matter in God's hands whether the newlyweds should live happily ever after, or die together. }} Olivia Pearsall Joseph agreed to become betrothed to his good friend Harold Grey's cousin and ward Olivia Pearsall due to the fact that his lover Maria Mayrhofer refused to leave her husband. If he had thought there was a chance Maria would leave Reinhardt he would never have agreed to the marriage. The betrothal was of convince more than love and Trevelyan intended to not end his affair with Maria after marrying Olivia. When Lord John Grey approached him insisting the betrothal be terminated due to Trevelyan being poxed Trevelyan requested three days to come up with a reasonable reason to call of the wedding that would save both him and Olivia face. The time he asked for was just for time to flee the country with his lover. Following the death of Reinhardt Trevelyan married Maria and took her away by sea to India. He explains to Lord John that word would come back that he had died at sea, this eliminating Olivia of being thought of as jilted by her fiancee and making her free to marry someone else of good standing. Name *'Joseph' is from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add".Behind the Name: Joseph - accessed 16 July 2016 *'Trevelyan' is from a surname which was derived from a Cornish place name meaning "homestead on the hill".behind the Name: Trevelyan - accessed 16 July 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Private Matter Category:Cornish characters Category:Protestant characters